Ojos Grises
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: Me preguntaba como describiría anastasia Steele su primer encuentro con el enigmático Christian Grey desde mi punto de vista y de repente se me ocurrió hacerlo así espero (de veras de veras espero) les guste :p psdt. Se supone que quise hacerlo en forma de poesía. Así que si. creo que esto es un poema dedicado a uno de los amos de mi universo.


_Lo único que diré es que para mi una de las fuentes mas inagotables de inspiración es la lluvia... Y anoche lluvio mucho :)_

* * *

Afuera de mi ventana continua lloviendo

Lluvia torrencial que arrasa y asola los cielos

¡O dulce y deliciosa condena me espera!

Que de recuerdos y lamentos la noche esta infesta.

Ojos, ojos de un gris tan intenso

Gris que me recuerda a penurias, dolor y lamentos

Ojos de un gris tan oscuro y siniestro que al parecer a mi alma

Alcanzan sin ningún esfuerzo.

¡Oh belleza divina, rostro perfecto!

Que no recuerdo haber admirado uno igual a través de los tiempos

Mirada que traspasa, encantos que cohíben

Desprovista esta mi razón ante voz tan sublime.

Grey el apellido. De nombre Christian

¿Qué secretos esconde semejante espécimen?

Rey de su imperio. Amo del universo

Prepotencia andante, sin andar vacilante.

Y sin embargo la duda. La pregunta

¿Era vacío lo que mis ojos percibieron

Aun a través de aquel semblante de un perfecto caballero?

Asco. Rabia. Asco. Ira. Control y…y ¿Angustia desmedida?

Como si el miedo fuese una opción para el

Como si su mundo no se derrumbase sin el

Como si no hubiese quien le amase

Como si no quisiera yo amarle.

Hay de mí. Anastasia. Anastasia Steele

Que de bruces a su despacho fuiste a dar

Que con semejante mirada te fuiste a encontrar

Y con tu callada y serena paz fuiste a terminar.

Pero ¿es que acaso se fijó en mí?

Es que ¿existe siquiera la más remota posibilidad?

¡Claro!... Mi inconsciente se burla

Astuta arpía que no me pasa una.

¿Pero cómo si no?

¿Es que acaso yo misma no le encuentro imposible?

¿Pero entonces porque aquellos ojos me persiguen?

Maldigo la hora en que de pronto me encontré a tu lado

No pienso en otra cosa

Aun desde la distancia me acosa

La inevitabilidad de lo que pienso

La indescriptibilidad de lo que deseo.

" _ **\- Anastasia**_

 _\- Christian_

 _ **\- Bésame**_

 _Y lo hago. Lo hago porque lo deseo y porque quiero. ¡O si quiero!_

 _Nuestros cuerpos unidos, sudorosos, desnudos_

 _Anhelantes, suplicantes, palpitantes_

 _Beso tras beso. Caricia tras caricia_

 _Susurros inexplicables, bocas vacilantes_

 _Y… Un empujón._

 _Un dolor agudo y punzante me nubla la vista y la mente,_

 _Se abre paso por mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi vientre_

 _Desgarrando la inocencia, la inexperiencia y la angustia_

 _De la que sin quererlo he sido víctima yo misma_

 _Un dolor que se lleva consigo tanta espera_

 _Un acto tan temido y a la vez tan bienvenido._

 _Otro empujón y el dolor arremete_

 _El ardor se apacigua y la sangre se enfurece_

 _Hierro líquido traspasa las fronteras de mis venas_

 _Y mi alma arde, arde por la espera_

 _De nuevo empuja y la conciencia me abandona_

 _No soy dueña de mi misma ni de mis acciones_

 _No soy dueña de lo que siento ni de lo que pienso_

 _Ahora es él quien me gobierna_

 _Ahora es él quien me doblega_

 _Aquel obseso del control que lo aceptó abiertamente_

 _Es quien sobre mi cuerpo poder absoluto ejerce._

 _Y crece en mí una angustia_

 _Tan antigua como el tiempo_

 _Que solo desaparece…_

… _Cuando empieza a moverse….."_

Afuera de mi ventana continua lloviendo

Y los erráticos latidos de mi corazón no tienen consuelo

Bajo las sabanas escondo mi vergüenza

Un desastre total de humedad y demencia

¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Que he hecho?

Fue como si mi cuerpo explotase en mi sueño

¡Oh maldita agonía! Pena sin consuelo

Pero ¿Qué demonios me ha hecho?

Aun en mi mente lo encuentro

Y mi cerebro me lo proyecta en sueños.

¡Y vaya sueños!

Apenas lo conocí hoy por Dios. ¿Pero que pretendo?

Al mirar por la ventana la lluvia aún no cesa

Y mi destino incierto y traicionero lo sabe

Sabe que no volveré a verlo

Y por alguna razón eso no es ningún consuelo.

Pero si de algo estoy segura

Si de algo no tengo la menor duda

Es que si tuviese una oportunidad, si existiese la más mínima posibilidad

La tomaría como aquel aliento al que uno se aferra en el último lecho.

Mientras me recuesto miro fuera y observo.

Que hasta se dan por enterados el cielo la lluvia y los truenos

Saben que volveré a ver aquel gris penuria en mis sueños

Y me lo recuerdan con cada golpeteo.

Cierro los ojos y pienso

Pienso mientras el gris me devora, en ojos y boca perfectos

Cuerpo hecho por escultor y semblante de Dios

Que detrás de él hay peligro y destrucción

Que acabaría conmigo y con lo que soy.

 **Pero sé que de tener opción**

 **Elegiría la corrupción a la salvación.**

" **Siempre la corrupción".**

* * *

La verdad no se si esto sea poesia, prosa o solo palabras que riman pero en mi defensa jamás habia escrito nada igual, y espero que no se note mucho ggg sean benevolentes porfavor, dejen un review en caso de que se amerite y gracias por leer esto, espero les guste ;)

Y sí. Yo tambien elegiria la corrupción...Con él. Definitivamente.


End file.
